Emergence of the Haunted
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: She loved her new house too much to acknowledge the other presence making itself at home. [Modern AU]


**Chapter 1: Home**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : She loved her new house too much to acknowledge the other presence making itself at home. [Modern AU]

* * *

Warm, golden sunlight poured into the room. The view from the window was magnificent. Petra smiled, she was still having a hard time believing it. She was the owner of a beautiful, two-story craftsman-style house. She could see all the houses in the street sitting facing each other from the master bedroom window, since her new home was located at the end of the street.

Tearing herself away from the window, she began unpacking. _I have a lot things to do!_ Her hand patted her pocket out of habit. _Wait, where's my phone?_ The king-sized bed was cluttered with open suitcases. _Maybe I left it in the car?_ She left the room and walked down the stairs. The sun was shining brightly in the afternoon, a soft breeze blowing through the air. _It's not here._ She shut the door of her small, silver car. _Huh, maybe it's in the kitchen_.

Turning around, she stared at the dark-grey house with a big smile. It was flanked by large trees, together with its location, gave it a possessed look and added to the rumors about it being haunted. Petra knew the only thing that—used to—haunt her new home was rats and mold. None of the previous owners took care of the property. Not that she minded. The value had plummeted as a result of the constant change in ownership. None of the locals wanted it, too superstitious.

Since there was no garage, she had to park her car near the curb, in front of her front yard. Weeds grew around the short concrete path that lead up to the front deck. Four steps reached up to the black, thick door that was much studier than her parents' house and made her feel safe. The interior looked much better with the new paint schemes she'd picked. It took her hours to make up her mind but the result was amazing.

The living room sat at the left, walls painted a light grey color with tan furniture to be delivered in the future. To the immediate right was a closet with sliding mirror doors. The door leading to the basement was to its right, built under the staircase leading to the second floor. A few feet from the first step lay a bedroom with a bathroom attached.

The kitchen was north of the living room, separated by a wall. Between the wall and the living room was an empty space, she'd yet to make up her mind about how to use it. The bluish-gray family room was on the kitchen's right, the dining room was sitting in the top left corner, right before the sliding doors leading to the rear deck.

Petra climbed up the carpeted stairs, arriving before a closet. To its right was her room, complete with a bathroom and a walk-in closet. It shared the second floor with three other rooms and a bathroom. The closets and kitchen were all cream-colored, all the bathrooms were off-white, and the bedrooms various shades of blue, her own being a dark teal.

 _That's weird..._ The white phone was lying innocuously on the dark table at her bedside. She shook her head, having missed the most obvious place. The only other object on the wooden surface was her clock. She pulled out a photo frame. A family of three stared happily back at her. A tiny version of her smiled toothily from her parents' arms, standing before a small, cream and brown home.

 _House_ , she thought, absent-mindedly stroking the photo, _house not home_. _This is my new home now_. Placing the rectangular object next to the clock, she continued unpacking. Only one suitcase had been finished before she felt the need for her jacket. The numbers on the thermostat ascended and she waited for a small click, confirming the furnace had started.

The sunlight pouring through the window was no longer sufficient to light the room. Fatigued from the energy-sucking move, take-out was out of the question. She was too tired and lazy to drive and did not have the means to find the number to a local restaurant that delivered. _Instant ramen it is._

Sleep didn't come easy that night. The house was foreign to her. _I just have to break it in_ , she smiled, _like a new pair of jeans._ She'd feel much better the next day when all her things were sorted out. It'd give the place a more homier feel, adding in her personal touches. Butterflies still tickled her stomach, despite having taken care of all the paperwork and hard stuff.

Shivering at the temperature, she tightened the blanket around her. The furnace wasn't very reliable. She'd have to get it checked again.

* * *

 _Who could it be?_ Petra opened the door curiously. A bright green-eyed teen stood between a short blond-haired boy and a beautiful girl with exotic features found only in mixed racial people. "Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm Eren," he introduced, "this is Armin and Mikasa, we live on the street." He held out a basket. "My mom wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thank you," she accepted the basket with a smile. "I'm Petra."

"You look really young," Armin observed her. "How did you afford this place?" He noticed her smile dim a little at the question.

"Because it's haunted, duh," Eren rolled his eyes.

"Eren," Mikasa warned.

"Oh, was I not supposed to say that? Right," he scratched his ear subconsciously, his mother pinched it occasionally to make a point.

"I haven't seen any signs of a ghost," Petra shrugged. "I knew those rumors were false."

"Yeah? Too bad," he said. "Maybe you have to give it some time?"

" _Eren_."

"Sorry, sorry."

Petra giggled, "It's okay." She got an idea and opened the door fully. "I just finished grocery shopping, if you guys put it away, you can help yourselves to some snacks."

"Sounds good to me!" Eren's eyes lit up. Entrance to a haunted house and free food? He was so in. He noticed the boots in front of the small wall to his left. "Do you want us to take off our shoes?"

"Yes, please," she nodded.

"We don't wear shoes inside Mikasa's house either, she's half Japanese. They don't wear footwear inside," Armin said.

"My mom said it's unhygienic to wear shoes indoors and it makes a mess," she lead them to the kitchen. "So?" She asked Eren. "What do you think?"

He shrugged, "It's...nice. And clean."

"What were you expecting?"

"Webs, dust, spiders, broken furniture, odd stains, and weird noises," Mikasa answered.

"No! Well, maybe..."

"Sorry to disappoint," she chuckled. "You all look to be the same age, do you go to the same high school?"

"Yup," Eren nodded, opening the fridge and placing the carton of eggs inside. "We've known each other since we were little. We all go to Shinganshina High."

"That must be nice, knowing each other since childhood. There weren't a lot of children my age in the neighborhood I grew up. None of my classmates lived near me." Petra pulled out four glasses and filled them with milk. "Are you planning on going to the same university? I'm going to attend the closest one, Shinganshina University."

"Really? You're going to SU? Maybe we'll meet you there in two years," Armin sat with his friends on the barstool chairs. He could almost see his reflection in the polished, granite countertop.

"Maybe," she placed a plate of chocolate chip cookies before them, taking one for herself, "it's my senior year, so I might graduate before you guys are freshman."

"You should tell us about all the hard teachers so we can avoid them," Eren wrinkled his nose.

"What's your major?" Mikasa asked, ignoring him.

"Psychology," she answered.

Half an hour later, Petra was sad to see them go. They were lively and fun, only a few years younger than her. The house felt empty now. _Some music will fix that right up_. Grabbing her small music player and earphones, she finished the rest of her chores with loud, pulsing music beating in her ears.

* * *

Petra chewed her bottom lip, face lit by the the laptop screen. She closed it with a sigh. _Oh well, I've been debating skipping the spring quarter anyway_. The big move had sucked up all the fat from her piggy, leaving only a dry husk behind. She refused to touch the emergency stash. This was not an emergency.

 _I need a job_. She'd applied a few days earlier and was hoping to be called soon for an interview. Petra was confident she'd get hired. _I can go on ramen and dollar menu meals for a few weeks_. If she got hired at the restaurant, she would have one less meal to worry about. Goosebumps covered her arms. Shivering slightly, she looked around. _That stupid furnace!_

Sliding her feet into her fuzzy, bunny slippers, she went downstairs. She grabbed a large flashlight from the kitchen before opening the door to the basement, just in case the light wasn't working. Reaching to the side, she turned on the lights, the dingy bulbs hanging from the ceiling flickered a few times but stayed lit. The stairs creaked under her weight and the dim lighting did not help the sudden, irrational bout of fear.

Her spine tingled. It was cold and she felt like she was being watched. _No duh it's cold, I'm in the freaking basement!_ The large red contraption lay in a corner, a thick silver pipe extending up to the vents. On the inside, she saw a tiny black button. The furnace hummed to life as soon as the black dot was pressed.

Petra's relief was short-lived, interrupted by the squeaky, slowly shutting door atop the stairs. She nearly twisted an ankle in her mad scramble, convinced it was going to slam shut in her face when she was almost there. It didn't. Gasping from the sudden burst of activity, she cursed herself. Despite her firm belief that her house wasn't haunted, she'd given herself a fright over nothing.

 _I can't believe I bought into Eren's haunted house crap!_ She closed the door behind her with a slam, annoyance taking over, eager to push out the fear. After making sure all the doors and windows were locked—better safe than sorry, right? Ghosts weren't real but burglars most certainly were—she trudged back up the second floor.

Petra really didn't want to turn off the lamp. And for that exact, illogical reason, she flicked the switch and slid under the comforter, resisting the urge to duck under it. _It's homeostasis._ It was imprinted in humans as babies. Blankets were warm, they provided a sense of security just as the bottle provided food and toys provided entertainment. Blankets acted as a barrier against the cold, that was very important to humans.

There was even a famous experiment involving monkeys and how they would react to equipment that provided nourishment vs. warmth, thus comfort. The latter proved to be much more effective, emotionally, in the monkeys as they became adults. The rational thoughts served her well, easing her nerves and letting her imagination settle down.

It felt like she'd just closed her eyes and drifted before the loud blaring of her clock forced her eyes open. Petra allowed herself 15 more minutes of laying curled up before starting the day. "Hm, cereal or pancakes?" Her mouth tingled at the idea of sugar and chocolate. She poured herself a bowl of Choco Puffs.

Picking up a notepad and a pen, she made a list of all the chores she had to do for the day. It was early in the afternoon and she did some mental calculations. _I should be able to finish all these by the end of the day_. Her phone rang and she answered quickly, recognizing the number. "Hello?...Yes," she nodded. "Okay, what time?...Alright, thank you."

There was her first call for an interview, a sales associate for a small store. It paid better than the other job she'd applied. She was hoping to get both and choose the one she liked better. The restaurant owner had yet to give her a call. _Along with a free meal, I also get tipped as a hostess_. That depended on the customers though.

Grabbing her wallet and keys, she made way to the store, fully intent on scratching off at least three chores before going to her interview. "Excuse me," she asked the closest employee in a blue apron. "Where can I find soap?"

"Aisle 14," he pointed it out. "It's right next to this one."

"Oh, thank you. I'm just moved here," she smiled sheepishly and explained.

'Oluo,' his name tag read. "Yeah, you didn't look like any of the regulars."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks again."

As soon as the necessary supplies to stock the bathroom were in the cart, she moved towards the appliance section. "Are you finding everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, thank you." She picked up the two pans, wondering which one was better. _They both look the same to me_. Unable to differentiate, she went with the cheaper one.

"Did you move with your family?" Oluo asked.

Her heart felt a pang of despair and she shoved it back. "I transferred to a university here."

"Which one?"

Petra felt awkward. He didn't really seem like a creeper but she barely knew him. Her gaze settled on an elderly woman reaching for a toaster on a high self. "I think she needs your help. I'll let you get back to work." She made a quick escape while he was distracted. _Okay_ , she pulled out her list, _what else, what else._

Half an hour later, she finished and went to check-out. Cringing slightly, she swiped her debit card. _Moving into a new house is thrilling and expensive_. Moving the bags to her cars via the cart was easy. Petra groaned. Moving all the bags to the house was going to take time and many trips back-and-forth, one of the cons of living by yourself.

"Hey neighbor, need some help?"

"Hey," she perked up at the sight of the three teens. "That'd be great!"

"Wait," Eren held up a hand, "do we still get cookies?"

"Eren," Mikasa sighed.

"I just want to know I'm getting paid for my labor."

"Yes, I bought some more so you can help yourself."

"Sweet," he grabbed the plastic bags, carrying two in each hand.

"You should carry it one at a time," Armin advised and Mikasa nodded.

"It's nothing," Eren dismissed. He quickly began following Petra's instructions and putting the items away, unwilling to let Mikasa see his deep pink palms and lecture him. "I can't wait for spring break."

"Do you guys have any plans?" Petra gathered up the plastic bags and dumped them in one of the cupboards.

"Nope, he's just going to sit around playing video games for hours," Armin answered.

"Ishts phumn," Eren said, mouth stuffed with cookies.

"You shouldn't speak with a mouthful," Petra chided without thinking. "Oh wow, did I just say that? I'm turing into a mom."

"This place looks really nice. The interior design is very good," Mikasa complimented.

"You like it?" Petra beamed.

"It'd look wicked awesome if you had a gaming system for that TV," Eren stared at the large, flatscreen TV longingly.

"I do, I just haven't unpacked it yet."

"Which one?" Eren asked seriously.

"Oh boy..." Armin shook his head.

Petra looked at him curiously before answering the teen staring at her intently. "I have Advance Station 4."

"Alright! You're golden!"

"What if I had an I-Box 180?"

"He would have severed all ties with you," Mikasa snorted. "He takes his gaming very seriously. He's obsessed with the _Fate_ series. He once spent an entire weekend, literally 40 hours straight, playing it to unlock some code or whatever and failed the test on Monday."

"I love that series! It's one of my favorites. But I can't honestly game for that long. I get tired and cranky."

"It's almost 5," Armin stood. "I have to go to work. You guys wanna come?"

"Do you all work together too?" Petra loaded the dishes in the washer.

"It's not an actual job per se, I tutor people on the side," Armin shrugged. "His mom asked me to take this one," he jerked a thumb in his best friend's direction, "along to make sure he gets his homework done."

"Wait, what? She did?!"

"Have fun," Petra saw them out and waved. Eren's complains were still heard as they walked away. Checking the time, she quickly changed into something more professional and left for her interview. She paused briefly and looked back at the house, specifically her bedroom window. _I thought I saw..._ Shaking her head, she unlocked her car, mentally preparing herself for the questions.

* * *

It took a week for the move to be complete.

The house was cleaner, cozier, and felt more like a home now.

She was sure to keep it that way, neat and tidy.

He was unsure how to feel about it. She was a vast improvement over the previous owners. Those two couldn't sleep at night without screaming their lungs out at each other as least once. Dirty dishes, clothes, and other random useless crap used to be scattered everywhere. Crumbs of food had invited the furry little rodents. Their complete lack of respect towards their home lead to the disgusting, fuzzy mold.

He was glad to be rid of them. They were the worst. Even the first one was more bearable. The elderly couple that stayed after the young man and before the married couple was the most tolerable. They were quiet and clean, always following a routine.

He stared at the sleeping body from half away across the room. He edged closer, slowly. She looked...soft. Sweet-natured but without the high register most of her type talked in. Her voice was a little throaty and very soothing. Perfect for someone going into the profession she'd chosen. The curtains weren't drawn, letting the moonlight make her easily visible.

She was lying two feet from him. It was the closest he'd been to her. _Ginger? Strawberry blonde?_ Sometimes even a light, unique brown in the shade. It looked silky. He bet it smelled good too. Slim, pale finger reached out slowly.

Her breathing shifted and she changed positions.

He vanished immediately.

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


End file.
